Ron and Hermione's First Christmas
by BreezyWheezy07
Summary: Ron and Hermione's first Christmas together, don't want to give too much away, please enjoy!


RON AND HERMIONE'S FIRST CHRISTMAS:

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER; JK ROWLING, SCHOLASTIC, AND WARNER BROTHERS DO!

PLOT: Ron and Hermione are spending their very first Christmas together since their first kiss in the Chamber of Secrets that long and horrific night. Curious as to how our favorite duo spend Christmas together? Read and review, then! And Merry Christmas!

RON AND HERMIONE'S FIRST CHRISTMAS:

"Hermione, what the heck are you up to, love?" Ronald Weasley asked as he entered the living room of Hermione's and his spacious living room. Ever since the war ended nine months ago, they lived together in the spacious 3 bedroom flat they found near Diagon Alley in London. Hermione Granger was currently doing something Ron hadn't expected her to want to do.

She was decorating a Christmas tree! She also had done her shopping for Ron (and Harry and Ginny and all the other Weasleys) ever since last Friday.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Ronald! I'm decorating a Christmas tree! I want everything to be perfect for when your brothers and sister and their significant others come on Sunday. Oh, and your parents, too. I figured they might want to see our flat, and thought this was the perfect way to do so!" Hermione replied.

Ron's jaw dropped. This was NOT what he had expected from his girlfriend. "I just meant that I didn't expect, with everything that had happened that you'd want to even celebrate Christmas at all. I haven't even done my shopping yet!"

"Well, then, sweetheart, you should go do your shopping today while there aren't that many people out."

"You just don't want me here while you decorate, right, love?" Ron asked with a knowing grin.

"No," Hermione answered hastily. Too hastily, she knew, as Ron's grin grew wider. "Okay, yes! Happy now?"

With the widest grin known to man, Hermione's perfect boyfriend replied with a satisfied yes.

Then he apparated right into Diagon Alley where he went straight for Flourish and Blotts. There he got her a 50 galleon gift card. She'd get many books out of that card!

Then he did the same for Harry at Quidditch World Supplies. For Ginny he did the same as well at George's store, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He knew they'd both get a kick out of those. As soon as he finished (it only took him an hour to get all three gift certificates), he apparated back to his flat to see Hermione swearing at what looked like a tangled set of wires.

"Um...love...what the hell are you swearing at?" Ron asked tentatively so he wouldn't be on the receving end of the cusses as well.

"These Christmas lights, Ron. They're killing me!" Hermione said, sounding close to tears.

"Lights?" Ron asked. Then he sighed. "Honey, you're going about this the wrong way. You seem to have forgotten one little fact that I know you've ignored for a while, but it still is true. That is that you're a witch."

Hermione sighed. "But Ronnie...I wanted to do this the muggle way! The way I was taught!" She burst into a fresh flow of tears. All Hermione had wanted after so many years of truly magical Christmases, she wanted one traditional, old fashioned Christmas. She also wanted her boyfriend's support and help, even if he didn't know how to act like a muggle.

"Come here, honey." Ron picked up his petite girlfriend off the floor where she wept and swept her up into a hug. She automatically wrapped her arms around him and cried until she had run dry and then looked up at Ron, who, with a little wandwork, had taken it upon himself to untangle his girlfriend's lights and put them on the beautiful tree. He showed it to her, and without any words, they put up the rest of the decorations.

Once they were done, they lay spent on their couch. Ron stared at Hermione's red face and chocolate brown eyes. As he stared, she spoke softly: "Well, that's just wrong, and embarassing...when your own girlfriend can't even put up the damn Christmas lights!"

"Yeah, isn't it, though?" Ron replied. Then he pulled Hermione in for a kiss. Before Hermione knew what happened, Ron brought her into their bedroom, laid her upon the mattress, and undressed her. When she felt the coolness of the sheets on her back, she gasped and looked into Ron's eyes, as he looked into hers for permission to continue his advances or to stop.

"Well...what are you waiting for?" Hermione asked. She yanked Ron's head back down and kissed him ferociously. He placed his hands on her breasts and kneaded them, then, keeping one hand on her right breast, began to kiss the left with his lips.

All too soon, Hermione felt Ron prise her legs open and felt him position his hard penis at her entrance. "I love you so much, Tangled Lights!"

"I love you, too, Christmas Shopper!" Hermione replied. Then, with a single thrust, Ron entered her fully. It was like yanking off the band-aid...as quickly as the pain arrives, so does it die away. As Ron began to move slowly, Hermione felt something build within her stomach. She couldn't figure out what it was, but then it hit her...It was slowly building passion for her boyfriend.

As they neared their explosion, Hermione glanced to her left and saw, on the nighttable, before her orgasm approached, the gift certificates. On the top was the Flourish and Blotts gift certificate. She didn't know if it was hers or not, but she felt that it was very generous of Ron, and that thought in particular brought her to her orgasm, which was so intense, she passed out as she came down from her high.

When she awoke, she saw Ron gazing down into her eyes fondly, and she knew in that moment that she received the best gift her "brainless" boyfriend could ever have given her. He had given her himself, and she in turn, had given herself to him...

MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS!

AND AN EARLY HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
